It Never Ends
by resistanceisuseless
Summary: The most popular girl in school has one of the best reputations. But will it go downhill when she falls for a boy who's in a lower social class than her?
1. The Boy By The River

You'd never think that a girl who had it all could ever feel so lonely. A girl who had a perfect family, perfect friends; perfect life. A girl who was both loved and feared by all. a popular girl, in school; invited to all the parties, the primary crush of most boys in the school, a girl who got everything.

A girl with long, wavy red hair, piercing blue eyes and a perfect smile. A girl who seemed to look like she could've been the happiest person in the world.

That girl? That's me. My name is Cassandra, otherwise known as Cassie or Cass. I'm 18, just started my second year at college studying Sociology, Psychology, Sport and Fashion Design. And in the words of others, I'm probably the most popular girl in college. I'm the girl everyone talks about on a daily basis, the girl people stopped to look at in the cafeteria, the girl other girls were jealous of.

But the truth was I was suffering inside.

I told myself every morning I'd be okay and I'd smiled and I did. But no-one ever knew what I was really feeling. It was so easy for me to hide my feelings because I'd been doing it all my life. I'd been pretending to my family that all of the things they'd got me were enough. I didn't want to come across as ungrateful but you see, people thought I was a complete bitch anyway. I'd heard by overhearing conversations in the cafeteria and getting information from other people. They were too scared to say it to my face though. I was one of those people who wouldn't take shit from anyone and if it ended up in a punch-up, I'd be up for it.

But this one person saved my life in a way. He first joined school hating me. well, I lot of the people told him to hate me because of my personality and my social status. He never knew what I was really like.

Me and my two friends Brittany and Taylor were sat in the common room in college on a Monday morning. All three of us had made a bad decision to get drunk on the Sunday before and we'd been suffering from a killer hangover for hours. It was lunch, and I'd lost my appetite so I decided to take some of the aspirin I'd found in my bag. A post-it note was attached to it and I opened the flap and read it:

_I thought you'd need these as you came in yesterday night barely able to walk in a straight line. Have a good day. Dad xx_

My dad was like my saviour. People would usually think I would be closest to my mum but it was my dad. He always looked after me after I did something stupid. He'd be against it and give me a scolding but he would still help me through it.

I went to the sink in the corner of the common room and filled up a glass of water and downed two of the tablets. When I came back to the sofas where we were sat, Brittany was beaming with delight.

'Hey, Cass! We've been invited to Sam Night's party tonight! He's like, the fittest guy in college; we cannot turn this down.' She squealed, jumping up and waving the invite in front of my face. Taylor just stayed sat down and laughed at her.

I sighed. It wasn't really a surprise that we'd been invited to the one of the coolest parties of the summer. Really, I'd heard Michael Smith talking about it in Sociology and I was kind of expecting an invite from him. Sam was okay I guess. We didn't talk much and he was in the year below but his social status was about as high as mine.

Brittany squealed again and finally sat back down, still smiling at the invite partially because it had her name written on it and because she'd well... been invited to his party.

'Brit, do you even know where he lives?' I asked, leaning over and staring at the address on the sheet.

'No, but I think I'll be able to find it.' she replied.

Brittany had this weird obsession with Sam since she'd bumped into him in the corridor a couple of months ago. She'd known him before when we were still at school but never really noticed him until his voice had suddenly broken and he'd grown his hair. She never wanted to admit it, scared that she'd be bullied by people. It was basically a taboo to like a guy in the year below.

I went back to my position opposite the two girls and put the aspirin back in my Louis Vuitton bag and leaned back on the seat. I looked at my timetable which was exposed in my bag and saw what I had the next 4 hours. Double Fashion Design and double Sociology.

I glanced over to a few girls who were sat in the corner eating their lunch and laughing. I sighed again and wondered why my life couldn't be like that for once. They didn't need to keep their social status up every day and they didn't need to worry about people talking about them. They were normal people. I wasn't. When I said that to the girls they just said to me I sounded like I was trying to hint at them I was a vampire or something.

I looked away before I could do myself any more emotional damage and turned my attention back to the conversation that Brittany and Taylor were having. As a surprise, it was about what they were going to wear to Sam's party.

'...Yeah, but all my clothes are out of fashion. I don't even know why I've still got them. We should go shopping.' Brittany said to Taylor.

Taylor nodded and turned to me, 'wanna go shopping after college today, Cass?'

I thought about it for a moment but shook my head. 'Nah, I've got homework to catch up with.'

Both Brittany and Taylor's jaws dropped.

'Are you actually being serious? Since when did you give a monkey's about homework? What's really going on, Cass?' Brittany asked, looking at me like I had something to hide.

'What? That's what I'm gonna do. I need to spend some time outside and I've got photography homework to do.' I argued.

Brittany raised an eyebrow and grabbed her bag. 'Right okay. You don't need to tell us but okay. C'mon, we've gotta go. I've got Music to go to and I don't actually want to be late.'

We made our way to class, splitting off in different directions.

We finally finished class after what seemed like an eternity and we walked home, laughing at first years. I headed straight for the clearing near my house where it was nearly always quiet and pulled out my sketchbook and a pencil. I spent about 10 minutes drawing and when I looked up a boy was sat on the other side of the river, like a mirror image; sketch pad and everything.


	2. Sam's Party

I tried to pretend to ignore him but every now and again I would glance and looked up to check if he was looking. He was sat cross-legged, wearing a vest top and a pair of shorts with tattoos all over his body. He was tattooed from neck to legs and it didn't even look like there was an inch of him that wasn't covered. He had the right side of his lip pierced and I could see his dark brown eyes so clearly from here.

Then I suddenly became shy and started to pack away my things. I didn't dare look at him again and I left without a word. I raced home without stopping to think and when I got in through the front door I threw my keys in the bowl, hung my Superdry jacket on the peg and ran to my room without a word. my dad called me downstairs for dinner and after that, I logged straight onto Facebook to check my messages and sure enough, Brittany was messaging me.

_Oh. My. God. Have you SEEN the new guy? He is HOT. His name's Oliver and he's starting college tomorrow! Message me back quickly!_

Before I realised, Brittany and I were chatting about this Oliver kid for hours. Funny thing was Brit knew quite a lot about him. I found out he was in our year at college and he was studying Fashion Design (for a guy?), Photography, Music and Music Technology. His birthday was November 20th and he was single.

_Always Brit's way. Finding out if a guy was single or not so she could start flirting with him the moment she sees him._

I replied to both Brit and Taylor and told them I'd meet them outside the local convenience store so Brit could drive all of us to Sam's house. It was a case of trial and error to find it because Brittany's Sat Nav was terrible.A lot of people who probably expecting me to come in in the most amazing dress for the party but I just threw on a skimpy gold sparkling one with black heels and tied my hair up in a ponytail and plaited my fringe to the side and made my way to the store. I didn't have to wait long before Brit turned up in her tiny little Nissan Micra.

'Hey, someone looks sexy.' Brit said as I stepped into the car. I punched her on the arm but she only punched me back harder.

'Hey guys, we don't want any bruises on our arms when we get in there. We'll look well scrubby, blud.' Taylor mocked me from the back seat so I turned round and glared at her.

It only took Brittany about 20 minutes to get to Sam's house and it wasn't like you didn't know which house it was.

Nearly every single light was on in the house and there didn't even look like a place to stand on his lawn and people were even standing in the doorway. His house was amazing. There were so many windows it looked like his house was made out of glass. We had a clear view of the living room and the games room which was filled with arcade games. There was a roof garden (or whatever you call it) that had its own mini golf set and a balcony. It looked so much better than the other houses that surrounded his.

We found a space outside of his house and went in to find Sam. People stared at us as we sauntered into the house and looked for Sam. When we found him, Brittany went weak at the knees. His hair was dyed a dark blue colour and he had bright blue eyes. Brittany couldn't help gazing into them and I kicked her in the shin to stop her from looking like an idiot. She winced in pain at hissed 'stop it' to me and smiled at Sam.

'Hey, Sam. Thanks for the invite, we won't be any trouble.' Taylor assured him. Brit stayed with Sam and we went to explore who was at the party.

It was mostly first years and even kids from year 11 still in secondary school but there were some kids from second year. Everyone stopped to look at me and frankly, it was getting on my nerves. I just felt like turning round and screaming 'will you stop looking at me' but I knew it would only start rumours and people would be staring at me even more.

I started walking round the house, trying to avoid the drunken kids making out on the stairs and I concluded that I would not be going upstairs tonight.

I walked out to the garden where Sam had probably _the _biggest pool that kids were jumping into.

Then I saw him.

He was there, still in the clothes I'd seen him in earlier and his tattoos were even more visible in the dark, weirdly. He turned round and looked at me and smiled. I froze to the spot.

He walked over to me and I felt like I wanted to run away again just like before. He was much taller than me, about 6 foot 2 and my neck started to hurt because I had to look up him. Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at us. I looked around and mouthed 'what?' to everyone I saw and they suddenly went back to what they were doing.

'Hey, was that you I saw earlier by the river?' he asked. He had a heavy Sheffield accent and it was clear when he spoke.

'Um, yeah it was.'

'You were drawing too?'

'Yeah, just some clothing ideas.'

'Seriously? Me too.'

He smiled again me again and then I knew what Brittany felt like when she saw Sam. My knees nearly gave way and I stumbled. Oliver grabbed my arm and steadied me and I felt light headed. People stopped and stared but they didn't even make an attempt to help me. Oliver helped me into the kitchen where he sat me on a stool and got me some headache tablets.

I looked into the living room and saw Brit chatting up Sam and Taylor was nowhere to be seen. Purely because she'd text her boyfriend to come to the party to entertain her. Another reason why I wasn't going to be going anywhere near the second floor tonight.

'So,' Oliver said after handing me the glass, 'what's your name?'

'Cassandra or Cassie or Cass; whatever you wanna call me.' I replied.

'Can I call you Cassie?' he asked. I nodded. 'Okay then, Cassie. I'm Oliver. Oliver Sykes. But you can call me Oli.'


End file.
